


The first day of the rest of our lives

by ysaintlorraine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaintlorraine/pseuds/ysaintlorraine
Summary: Based on this prompt by eliasz on the OTP Prompt Generator:"Bokuto has been planning to propose for a while, they've bought the ring and everything. One day, they somehow lose the ring only for Akaashi to unexpectedly find it."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	The first day of the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fluff because I cannot bring myself to write angst.

"Ah shit...shit....fuck. What the fuck..." Bokuto kept on cursing under his breath while frantically searching his pockets. To an outsider, he looks like a madman doing some kind of crazy dance. "Where is it?" He asked himself as he rushed to the bedroom.  
  
He started to look through the drawers for that small velvet box. He has a whole day planned and it would all be for naught if he doesn't find that little shit.  
  
"I swear to God I put it here..." Bokuto continued to mumble, lifting every article of clothing, even throwing some of them over his head in search for the thing that he was looking for.  
  
Today is his and Akaashi's 5th anniversary and he has decided a year ago that he was going to propose on this fated day. The top reason being #5 is Akaashi's jersey number during their last year together in highschool. It's a bit sappy but Bokuto wants every single aspect of this day to revolve around Akaashi.  
  
Akaashi Keiji. The love of his life. His home. The anchor that keeps him grounded whenever life gets too overwhelming. His one and only constant. They've known each other for a long time. They have each other memorized like the back of their own hands. One's weakness is the other one's strength. They complement each other. It may sound cheesy but Bokuto feels like they are meant for each other, like two puzzle pieces perfectly fitting together.  
  
He wants nothing more but to spend the rest of his life with Akaashi. However, for that to happen, they need to get married. And for THAT to happen, Bokuto needs to propose but he can't propose without a ring. Right?  
  
"Kou…?" Bokuto freezes as he heard Akaashi's voice echo through the hallway. He looks around at the state of their bedroom, immediately giving up any thought of cleaning it up before Akaashi arrives. There were too many clothes strewn all over the place for it to be cleaned in less than 10 seconds.  
  
"What happened here?" Akaashi asked in bewilderment upon entering the bedroom. He couldn't believe the state that the bedroom was in. However, staring at the man in the middle of the room, he could tell what this was about.  
  
"I…I uh…" Bokuto tried to say as he tried to think of any passable excuse. "I was just looking for something to wear for tonight…?"  
  
Akaashi just sighed and shook his head before walking over to Bokuto. He held the other man's face between his hands and used his thumbs to lightly caress his cheeks.  
  
"I'll help you look for something to wear later," he said softly. "Come on, I bought donuts and made you coffee."  
  
Bokuto didn't want to argue in case he gives his plan away so he just nodded. Akaashi noticed the pout forming on Bokuto's lips so he leaned in to kiss it away. Bokuto's pout immediately turned into a bright smile that never failed to make Akaashi's heart flutter.  
  
"I love you," He whispered, sending a bright flush on the other man's cheeks.  
  
"I love you too!" Bokuto replied, his tone more than a little flustered. Akaashi chuckled before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and leading him to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for the both of them.  
  
As the both of them ate breakfast, Akaashi noticed that the pout was now back on Bokuto's face. He was staring at his donut as if he was trying to decipher a hidden message written on top of it. Akaashi couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips because he knows exactly what was going on in Bokuto's mind and maybe he's being a bit mean for ruining Bokuto's plans but it's not his fault that his boyfriend decided to hide their engagement ring in the most bizarre place possible.  
  
Finally, after a few moments of letting Bokuto hopelessly stare at the donut, Akaashi fished out a small velvet box from his pocket and put it on the dining table right in front of his boyfriend.  
  
"I guess you're looking for this?" He said, teasingly. Bokuto dropped the donut he was holding on the plate and stared at the box in shock. He then switched his gaze over to Akaashi's face, currently lit with a tiny dash of mischief.  
  
"H-How did you? What? Oh god… I've been looking for this all morning!" Bokuto rambled on grabbing the box, "You weren't supposed to see it until tonight!"  
  
"Babe," Akaashi started to say, reaching out to hold Bokuto's free hand. "You were looking for it in the wrong place. I found it in the fridge, stored in a plastic bag inside the pack of blueberries."  
  
Bokuto's face changed from shock to realization.  
  
"Ooooh! I remember now," He said. "I panicked because you said you were going to clean the dresser so I grabbed this and just threw it in the fridge hoping that you wouldn't find it and…I guess I forgot?"  
  
Akaashi chuckled, carefully prying the box from Bokuto's hand.  
  
"It's okay," He said with a soft smile as he started to stand up from the dining chair. "Atleast, I can do this…"  
  
To Bokuto's shock, Akaashi got down on one knee in front him and opened the box to reveal the shiny platinum ring that he bought six months ago for this day.  
  
"Koutarou," Akaashi looked up at him with fond eyes before taking a deep breath and continuing what he was about say. "I…From the moment I saw you, all I could think about was how much of a talented volleyball player you were. I studied in Fukurodani because of you. Because I wanted to see you shine, I wanted to help you shine brighter. And for a moment, I was successful. But, as time went by, you made me realize that you're not just a talented athlete…you're also such an amazing person. You have a heart of gold and iron will and dedication that inspires everyone around you. During our years in highschool, you inspired me to be the best person that I could be and somewhere along those lines…I fell in love. We fell in love. I wake up next to you every single day and feel extremely grateful that an amazing person like you chose to love me. I'm not going to go into a rant about how I don't deserve you because for once - maybe more than a few times- in my life, you made me want to be greedy. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of our lives. I want to kiss you and tell you how much I love you every single day. I want to hold you in my arms forever and I want you to hold me to. I want…us. I want this. I want our love until we breathe our last breath."  
  
Akaashi was rambling. He could feel himself running out of breath. He could feel the heat flushing his entire body. Maybe it's because today is their anniversary that's why he was able to express so much. He didn't want to drag this out any longer so he took a deep breath and looked Bokuto straight in the eyes.  
  
"What I really wanted to say is that…will you marry me?" Akaashi finally asked.  
  
Bokuto stared back at him in disbelief. His eyes were starting to moisten a little bit. It's not everyday that his boyfriend goes on a long, nostalgic speech about how much he loves him.  
  
"Fuck, Keiji..." He chuckled before enveloping Akaashi in a tight warm hug. "Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!"  
  
Akaashi let out a soft laugh, hugging his fiancé back. Wow. Fiancé. He nuzzled his face against the crook of Bokuto's neck, his body feeling so relaxed and tingly and warm and happy and…he couldn't exactly describe the feeling but it was good.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise…" Akaashi apologized. "We can still go to dinner later as an engagement celebration."  
  
Bokuto chuckled, pressing a soft kiss on the side of Akaashi's head.  
  
"It's okay," He reassured. "It's a nice turn of things. Besides, it doesn't matter who asks who. We're still gonna spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
Akaashi hummed in agreement before pulling away.  
  
"If it's any consolation…" He started to say as he went over to the cupboard to get something. From the furthest part of the cupboard, Akaashi fished out another velvet box. He went back to stand in front of Bokuto and opened the box it to reveal a platinum ring, not at all different from what Bokuto has bought save for a few design details. "I was also planning on proposing…"  
  
Bokuto let out a loud and amused laugh before engulfing his fiancé in another tight hug.  
  
"I knew we were meant for each other!" He exclaimed before pulling away slightly and looking into Akaashi's eyes. "I love you."  
  
Akaashi smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Bokuto's lips.  
  
"I love you too…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I wrote this in two hours and didn't edit a single thing because I might end up not posting this at all if I try to read through what I've written.


End file.
